The present invention relates to a family of resettable circuit interrupting devices that includes but is not limited to ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI's), equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI's), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention provides reverse wiring ground fault protection without concern over which conductors are connected to which terminals of the resettable circuit interrupting device by providing symmetrical inputs into the fault circuit. Other fault circuits are known such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,558 to DiSalvo et al which issued on Jun. 12, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,911 to Germain et al which issued on May 23, 2006 wherein the disclosures of these fault circuits are hereby incorporated herein by reference.